Fluttershy's wedgie Master
by Denahidj
Summary: Fluttershy meets a boy, and becomes his sex slave willingly.
1. Meeting him

It was a nice day. Fluttershy was packing her stuff, as her and the other girls were getting ready.

"I still can't believe you're stuck with that jerk Clint." Rainbow said, annoyed. The girls were going to separate cabins for a camp festival. While most of the girls were assigned with each other, Fluttershy had been assigned with Clint, a boy with a fetish.

"Is he really that bad?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"Why darling, Clint is horrible! I made a new dress, and he just came along and left me in an atomic wedgie, while hanging off a closet hook!" Rarity said.

"He humiliated me infront of the Wondercolts after he ripped my underwear!" Rainbow said.

Fluttershy gulped. She was a very sensitive person, and it sounded like Clint wasn't a very good person at all.

...

Fluttershy was now in her cabin. She was unpacking most of her stuff. She was also nervous.

She had never received a wedgie before, and according to the girls, wedgies hurted dreadfully...especially when he was the one giving them.

"Hello there." a masculine voice said behind her "You must be my roommate."

Fluttershy gulped and turned slowly around. What she saw, caught her by surprise.

She had expected a short man, staring lustfully at her, and drooling with eagerness to make her scream, or a giant fat guy, with an evil look in his eye and an evil grin. What she didn't expect, was a tall muscular, though not buff, athletic teenager, with brown hair, emerald green eyes shining with kindness and admiration, and a perfect smile. He wore a brown leather jacket, brown jeans, black T-shirt, black shoes and black gloves.

Fluttershy blushed immensely. She had to admit, Clint was surprisingly handsome...or was this someone else? "Hi...I'm...Fluttershy."

The teenager chuckled "Nice to meet you, Fluttershy. I'm Clint." Clint held out his hand, and Fluttershy shook it shyly. Fluttershy blushed 'Wow, he's strong too...and polite...is he really that bad'

A different, naughtier thought came to her 'What would it be like...getting a wedgie from him?' She blushed immensely at the thought of Clint pulling her panties up...the thought made her reach down on instinct towards her panties. She stopped herself just in time, looking down, embarrassed.

Clint smirked. He saw her reaching for her panties out of the corner of his eye. He knew she probably knew of his reputation, but that only seemed to interest her. And the fact that she was the most adorable thing in the school helped greatly...especially with an ass like hers.

**This is my second story with Fluttershy x my OC! Please review!**


	2. Her first wedgie

Later, Fluttershy was outside, breathing in the fresh air. She had a smile on her face, as she looked at the horizon "It's so beautiful."

"Yes. It is." a male voice said behind her. Fluttershy squeaked, as Clint appeared right beside her. He smiled at her.

Fluttershy blushed, and looked away. She was extremely nervous around boys...especially a very cute boy. She stuttered "Um...hi..."

"Hi to you too, Fluttershy." Clint said, smirking slightly. She squeaked, as she smiled slightly "So...what do you like to do?"

Clint chuckled "I think you know that...after all...the other Rainbooms surely still hold a grudge against me."

Fluttershy stiffened, as one of his hands touched her shoulders. She felt the same fantasy about him yanking on her panties...the humiliation, the feeling, the power placed in another person...she clenched her fists, trying to control herself, as Clint gently squeezed her shoulder.

Clint gasped, when she unexpectedly hugged him, but he hugged her back, wrapping one arm around her, gently rubbing her back, smiling gently

Fluttershy blushed. She could feel the muscle under his shirt, as well as the hand stroking her back. She didn't really know why she suddenly hugged him, but she felt that she wanted...no, needed to be all his. To be vulnerable to him...to rely on him. She gasped, as she felt his hand rub her just above the waist...if only he could just... "Clint..."

Clint looked at her, as a small smile came to his face "Yes?" He understood why she hugged him now. She wanted him. She needed to be submissive, to have a master...she needed him.

Fluttershy looked at him, with big blue eyes that he found just adorable, as well as a cute little pout and a rosy red blush "Can you...please...gimme...a...wedgie?"

Clint smiled, as he turned her around "If you insist..." He gently traced his hands down her spine, enjoying every squeak she made.

Fluttershy squeaked, as his fingers entered her skirt, hooking into the waistband of her undies. She tensed in anticipation, fear and...excitement. Would it hurt? Would he do it quickly, or make her suffer? She felt his hand touch her back again, and calmed at the warm and loving touch. She decided to trust him.

Clint smiled. She had tensed at first, but a calming touch had relaxed her again. Perfect to feel the full effects. He gripped them, and yanked them up.

Fluttershy gasped, as she felt the undies dig themselves into her ass. She squealed, as she felt her panties invade her personal little areas. She blushed red, as he gave her a few bounces, driving them in deeper. She didn't understand...the girls told her that wedgies hurted, especially when he did it...so...why did it feel so...good?

Clint expected her to scream, or at least beg to stop, to regret ever asking this of her...until he heard a loud moan. He almost stopped. She...liked wedgies? She began wiggling her butt, driving it in deeper, as he smirked, before letting her panties go, making them snap against her butt, causing her to let out an adorable little squeak.

Fluttershy squeaked in a bit of pleasure, as her panties snapped against her butt. She giggled uncontrollably, as she looked down at her butt, the wedgie still lodged up there, and her floral panties hanging out of her skirt. A rosy red blush spread across her face, as she turned to Clint "Um...thanks..."

Clint chuckled, turning around "No problem. See you around...by the way, floral print looks good on you." As he went inside, his mind already had a few plans for the shy, adorable girl who apparently loved getting her panties yanked up her ass "You and I will have some fun later."

Fluttershy began picking out her wedgie, stuffing her panties back into her skirt and straightening them. She blushed, as she looked down in thought of what happened. She felt the loss of control...the humiliation, the submission to him...and the pleasure of the panties lodging themselves in her butt...it was...perfect.

She giggled, as she gently rubbed her butt. She definitely wanted more of that in the future...the only thing she couldn't solve was why all the other girls said wedgies hurted. They were fun!

**Chapter two done! Clint is my OC, and he belongs to me! Please review!**


	3. The Night of Fun

It was evening. Fluttershy was lying on her bed, as she remembered the events that happened outside. She honestly couldn't believe what happened.

She couldn't she actually had the courage to ask someone else, especially a guy, and a cute guy, to actually give her a wedgie! And that she actually liked the wedgie itself!

She subconsciously grabbed her panties, and softly pulled them up. She squeaked at first, but than letted out a moan. She loved the feeling of her panties lodged between her butt cheeks...though...it was far more exciting, more exhilarating and far more pleasurable when Clint was the one doing it...she remembered the humiliation, the thrill, the naughty pleasure...she moaned again, louder this time.

Clint knocked on the door "Hello, Fluttershy? Are you okay?" Fluttershy quickly picked them out, her panties still in a bunch. Fluttershy looked down, ashamed as Clint came in "Fluttershy? Is something wrong?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

Fluttershy felt tears in her eyes "I...I don't know what's wrong! All the girls say you're dangerous and mean...yet you're nothing like that! And I love you and..."

"What?! What did you say?" Clint asked, shocked. Did she just say she...loved him? Fluttershy gasped, as she realized what she said, but looked down in shame "I...I love you. I want you. And I know you probably don't..."

Fluttershy gasped, when Clint leaned in and _kissed _her. Not a peck, but a long passionate kiss, his arms wrapping around her, rubbing her back. She soon closed her eyes, relaxing into the kiss, as she wrapped her own arms around him as well.

Clint broke the kiss, as the two stared into each other's eyes, as Clint breathlessly said one thing "I...I love you too, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy smiled brightly "Really?" she excitedly hugged him, as Clint pecked her on the forehead "Yes, Flutters. I do."

Fluttershy blushed, as she looked at him "There's...something else too...about the...wedgie thing."

Clint smirked "Sorry if it was too hard. You asked for one, remember?" Fluttershy blushed, but smiled "Yeah, I...actually liked it. It was fun. Really fun."

Clint smiled "Really, huh? You like wedgies?" Fluttershy blushed, as she stood up, and bent over, presenting her bubbly butt to Clint "Can you...gimme another?"

Clint chuckled, as he slipped his fingers into her skirt, grabbing the waistband of her panties "If you insist."

Fluttershy squealed, as her panties lodged themselves in her butt, before she began moaning again "Oh...Oh Clint...it feels wonderful."

Clint smirked "Glad you like it, sweetie." Keeping a firm hand on her panties, he gave it a few tugs, each one making Fluttershy let out a cute little squeal. Clint dropped her panties, as he rested one hand on her butt, giving it a squeeze. Fluttershy blushed, as his hands touched the edge of her skirt, as if silently asking her. She smiled, as she said "Please...do it. Do whatever you want...I...I want to be yours...I want to be yours, to do with as you wish...please."

Clint chuckled, as he stepped back, letting her panties go "Do...you really want...to be mine?"

"Yes...Master." Fluttershy said, blushing. Clint chuckled "Okay...on your hands and knees, slave."

Fluttershy blushed, as she did what she was told. Clint gently gave her upturned butt a small rub, before his hands found themselves on her skirt's edge. He lifted the skirt, as Fluttershy smiled innocently.

Clint's eyes widened, as he actually froze. Fluttershy's butt was voluptuous, as each cheek was the size of a basketball. Her butt was soft and squishy, with the slightest touch making it jiggle. It was also fat, making it bouncy and playable. The panties were still lodged in her ass, revealing her perfect butt. Fluttershy blushed "You like the view back there, Master?"

Clint smiled "Yes, certainly. Enough to do this." He gave her butt a swift spank, making it jiggle like jello. Fluttershy letted out a squeak. Clint grabbed her panties again, yanking them up, and with his other hand, he gave her butt a hard slap. Fluttershy gasped, as Clint began spanking her, making her butt jiggle wonderfully, and leaving red handprints everywhere.

Fluttershy letted out a loud moan, as one of his hands tugged on her panties, and his other hand was giving her a hard spanking. And she was loving it all! She was being played with by her master, like a proper slave! She was his, and his alone.

Clint's hand tugged the panties over her head, impairing her vision with white fabric and pink butterflies. She had a rosy red blush on her face, but the hard and loving slaps on her butt was bringing a huge smile to her face.

Clint stopped after a while, as he admired his handiwork. Her huge butt was glowing bright red, and her panties were lodged perfectly in between her butt. Looking at her face, he could see that though the top half was blocked by the stretchy panties, her innocent smile and blushing cheeks showed just how much she enjoyed it. Clint whispered in her ear "I hope you're ready, slave, because I'm gonna give you the time of your life. Okay?"

"Yes Master." Fluttershy said shyly. Clint took her panties off her head, letting them snap into a bunched up mess. Fluttershy couldn't stop smiling, as Clint took off her white tank top, revealing a white bra. Clint picked out her wedgie gently, as he took off her skirt, leaving the articles of clothing somewhere.

Fluttershy blushed. She was in nothing but her bra and undies, and she was loving it. It just felt...right for her to be on display to her master, being his to punish and play with. Clint grabbed her panties again, and pulled them up, earning another moan from her.

Clint pulled them up harder, grabbing them by the legholes, and yanking them up hard, as Fluttershy moaned and squealed in delight. Clint easily lifted her off the ground, giving Fluttershy a sort of hanging wedgie, her panties going in deep into her ass. Fluttershy stuck her tongue out, as a blissful smile was on her face. Clint smiled, as he unlocked her bra, and tied the panties tightly onto her bra, before letting them go.

Fluttershy giggled, as she looked her new bra-connection wedgie, and felt her master lift her, holding her in the air easily. She blushed, as he tugged on her panties again, once again securing them over her head. She felt his hand rub her butt, giving it a loving squeeze, before coming down hard on her right buttcheek, and than onto the left, continuing in a hard, swift and long spanking.

Clint couldn't stop spanking Fluttershy's large and fat rear. His arm was getting tired, but the way Fluttershy's butt bounced and jiggled with every slap was worth it. Fluttershy squealed and moaned out loud, playfully kicking her legs as hints of her pleasure was trickling down.

Clint stopped, as he finished with one big smack on the entirety of her big butt, and laid her on the bed, stomach down. He took the panties off her head, and laid down next to her "Good night slave. Tomorrow is going to be a new day."

"Good night Master." Fluttershy said, as she smiled. Sure, she probably couldn't sit for a week and she was still in a bra-connection wedgie, but the pleasure was so much better than anything she had ever felt. As she fell asleep, she could only think of what would happen the next day.

**And that's another one! If you have any OCs or characters in MLPEG you want to see get wedgied or spanked, just tell me!**


	4. The next morning

When Clint woke up the next morning, he smiled as he the teenage girl sleeping peacefully next to him. She was still in a bra-connection wedgie, and her butt glowed a faintish pink hue. Clint unattached the wedgie, and fixed it. He slapped her ass hard, awakening her "Good morning, sweetie."

Fluttershy woke up, smiling shyly at Clint "Good morning Clint...thanks for last night. It was really fun." Clint chuckled "No problem, slave...now get different panties, and come downstairs. I'll meet you there." Clint slapped her butt lightly, as he walked downstairs. Fluttershy blushed "Yes Master."

As she was changing into different panties, she sighed happily "I wonder what Master is going to do now? Whatever it is, I hope it's fun. Just like last night was."

Clint waited downstairs for Fluttershy. Soon, she walked downstairs, wearing pink panties and a pink bra, both covered with bunny heads, and a rosy red blush on her face. Clint patted his lap, and Fluttershy sat down on his lap.

Clint smirked "You look beautifully sexy, slave" Fluttershy blushed "Thanks Master" Clint grabbed her panties, pulling them up softly. Fluttershy moaned, and giggled, as his other hand touched her butt. Clint smiled, before letting her panties go "Okay, slave, why don't you crawl over my lap for a morning spanking?"

Fluttershy blushed, but smiled innocently, doing what she was told. Clint gently rubbed her butt, before giving it a slap on her right cheek, than on her left. Fluttershy moaned loudly, as he setted up a rhythm "I love you Master."

Clint chuckled "I love you too, slave." He continued spanking her, watching her round butt glow a pinkish hue. He stopped, and letted her up. Fluttershy smiled, and hugged him "Thanks Master. My tushie's all nice and warm." Clint smiled, as he stood up "Good girl, Fluttershy. I am proud of having you as my slave." He grabbed her panties again, and yanked them up. Fluttershy buried her face in his shoulder, moaning loudly as Clint lifted her off the ground by her panties, her feet dangling in the air.

Clint smirked "Aww, slave, you look so cute this way." Fluttershy blushed, and squealed, as he gave her panties a few bounces "Thanks Master...it...feels so good...oh..."

Clint gently placed her down "Now, why don't you go to your room a bit? I have a wonderful plan, but it's a surprise, baby." Fluttershy blushed, as he gave her ass a slap, followed by a squeeze "Yes Master."

Clint grabbed her panties, and yanked them up hard, making her squeal in surprise. Clint, being very strong, easily yanked them over her head, and attached them firmly to her forehead. He whispered in her ear "You will wear these panties over your head, until I come get you. Okay slave?"

Fluttershy blushed, as she smiled. Her master had given her orders, and she wanted to make him happy, like a good girl "Yes Master." With a final hard slap on her ass, leaving a red handprint, she walked to her room, and waited. She couldn't wait for the surprise her Master was preparing.

**End of chapter three! Any ideas for the surprise? I accept requests!**


	5. Meeting his toolsand a problem solved

Fluttershy continued waiting in her room, the atomic wedgie still firmly attached to her head. The sharp pain and pleasure she had felt had dulled into a sort of teasing little pain.

Suddenly, the door opened, as Clint entered "All right slave, it's ready." Fluttershy smiled, as he took off her atomic wedgie, letting the panties snap against her butt. Fluttershy smiled, as Clint picked her up bridal style, and carried her into the kitchen.

Clint putted her on the couch, as he showed her a black leather bag. Fluttershy blushed "What's in the bag, Master?" Clint chuckled "Oh, just some toys I want to introduce to my slave."

Fluttershy sat on the couch, as Clint opened the black bag. First, he took out a long, elegant and beautiful white brush, with golden delicate details and soft bristles. Clint smirked "This is my brush...it can be very useful to brush my slave's hair...and to give her butt a few kisses." Fluttershy blushed and smiled, at the idea of him brushing her hair with it or spanking her with it.

Clint put it to the side, and next took out a paddle. It was made of cedar wood, with the words _"Naughty girl" _written on it. Clint held it towards her "This is my little helper. I think your butt would certainly love a proper introduction to it." Fluttershy nodded shyly, as she giggled slightly.

Clint took out a few more objects, which were a leather belt, a bull whip, a rope with several hooks on it and handcuffs. Fluttershy knew perfectly what the whip, belt and handcuffs would be for, and her head was filled with all sorts , but the rope was new to her "Um...what does the rope do, Master? Because...those hooks don't look good for a spanking."

Clint chuckled, and petted her head "Don't worry, slave. This little tool here is not for spanking you. All you have to do is attach your adorable panties to these hooks, find a suitable pulley, and pull up for a nice hanging wedgie." Fluttershy pratically beamed at the idea "That's...perfect, Master! I love you!"

Clint smiled warmly "I love you too slave." He patted his lap "Now, lay your head on my lap." When Fluttershy did so, looking up at her Master's strong chest, Clint took the brush and began brushing her hair, smoothing out the long locks and and tangles. Fluttershy letted out a heavenly sigh, as she pratically melted under her Master's long smooth strokes of the brush, and the soft bristles combing her hair.

Clint smiled, as Fluttershy looked up, her eyes shining, with an adorable and innocent smile. Clint smiled "I wonder how many panties you have slave. After all, there is a long month ahead of wedgies, spankings and buttplay awaiting you."

Fluttershy gasped, as she looked down "I...only have three! I didn't know I would enjoy this so much...and..." she began sobbing, hugging her Master. It wasn't fair that her Master should be cheated of this! Three panties would not be enough for a month of kinky fun! It was all her own fault!

Clint hugged her head, stroking her hair "There, there, Baby...c'mon, let me see the panties, and I'll see what we can do about it. If you really want...you could always wear some of mine."

Still crying a bit, Fluttershy nodded, as she went to her room, Clint following her. Fluttershy dragged out her suitcase, and got ready to open it...to show her Master the three panties she had left. She opened it...

...and a shower of panties, briefs, thongs, bikini bottoms, boyshorts, boxers and granny panties bursted out, overwhelming her and knocking her on her butt. Clint helped her up, as the two looked at all the panties on the floor, and in the suitcase. Fluttershy was completely confused "Huh? I...I don't even have this much panties! Where did they all come from?"

"Your friends." Clint said, looking at all the panties. Fluttershy gasped "Really? How do you know?" Clint held up a frilly pink panty, a red g-string, a pink granny panty with balloons all over it, a purple boy-short, some boxers and black lace panties. All underwear that Fluttershy didn't own. Clint chuckled "Rainbow is a fan of pink frilly underwear, Rarity always wears G-strings, Pinkie loves these type of Granny panties, Twilight must wear these boyshorts, Applejack wears boxers and Sunset is a fan of black lace."

Fluttershy's eyes widen in realization "Because...you've wedgied them all before! That's how you know! But...why are they giving me all these panties?" Suddenly, Fluttershy noticed a letter among the underwear, she picked it up and read it aloud:

_Hey Fluttershy,_

_If you are reading this, than you probably found all the underwear in your suitcase. When we found out you were being paired with Clint, we...took a few liberties to prepare you for a month stuck with that perverted freak. Under Rarity's idea, we generously provided you with underwear from all of us, in case that freak does anything to you. Hope you use them wisely._

_From: The Rainbooms._

_P.S.: Don't let Clint find them, and it's okay if some of them get torn by him. Good luck!_

Clint was silent the whole time she read the note. When she looked at him, a small smile came on his face "So...thanks to a very generous donation from your friends...we don't have a problem with the amount of underwear anymore."

Fluttershy blinked, before she realized just what her friends had given her without them actually wanting to! "Yay!" Clint smiled, as he kissed her passionately. He grabbed her panties again, and lifted her off the ground. Fluttershy moaned, as she closed her eyes and smiled in pure pleasure. Clint smiled "Tonight...you and I are going to see what you think of each toy...and of each type of underwear here."

Fluttershy blushed, as Clint gave her panties a few bounces, causing her to bounce up and down. She could feel the arousal trickling down her, as her Master's hand gave her butt a few love taps. She couldn't wait for tonight.

**And there's another one! Thanks for reading so far!**


	6. Testing Time

Fluttershy smiled. It was nighttime. Time for her and Clint to test each type of underwear the girls sent her...and each of his tools. She laid in her bed, waiting for Clint to take her to the living room for the night.

Clint opened the door, as Fluttershy smiled, getting up excitedly. She was currently wearing white granny panties with pink stars, with a matching bra. Clint patted her head "Are you ready, slave?"

Fluttershy blushed "Yes, Master." Clint lifted her up bridal-style, carrying her to the living room. Fluttershy blushed, as she was placed on the couch. Clint sat next to her, as in front of them, on the table, were the brush, the paddle, the bull whip, the handcuffs, the belt and the rope. There was also a pile of several different types of underwear. Clint grabbed the hairbrush "I think first we'll start with the kisses, all right?"

Fluttershy giggled, as she nodded. Clint grabbed her arm, pulling her over his lap. He grabbed the Hairbrush. Fluttershy couldn't stop the big smile spreading across her face, as Clint spoke "All right, first 15 smacks with the hairbrush, than 50 with the paddle, than 10 with the whip, and finally 15 with the belt. Understood?"

Fluttershy nodded, as Clint smirked "Let's start than." He slapped the brush onto her ass, making her squeal. He began a steady rhythm over her panties, the brush slowly painting her butt a light pink. Fluttershy giggled, as the strokes warmed her bottom.

Clint putted aside the brush, and grabbed the paddle "This time, I want you to count them, all right?" Fluttershy blushed, and meekly nodded. Clint smirked "All right than..." He slapped her right cheek hard.

"Eep! One..." Fluttershy moaned out. Clint smirked, and slapped her other cheek "Oh my...two..." Clint smiled, and continued spanking her hard, her squeaking and moaning out the numbers. With every one she got wrong, they started all over again.

After a while, she finally got to 50 "Oh...Oh Master..." Clint chuckled, as he squeezed her now glowing red ass "Very good, pet. Now...get up." Fluttershy blushed, doing as he said, getting up.

Clint grabbed the panties, and tossed them to her "Before we continue with your spanking, we'll be testing each of these lovely underwear. Pick one, any one of them, and put it on."

Fluttershy nodded, as she decided to try Applejack's boxers. She grabbed them...and realized that in order for her to put them on, she would have to take her own panties off...Clint pointed to a bathroom "If you want, you can change in there."

Fluttershy smiled "Thanks Master." Going in, she closed the door, and took off her own panties. To her embarrassment, they were quite wet with arousal. She putted them aside and putted on Applejack's boxers. She giggled, as they seemed snug, but were a bit loose in the back...no doubt Applejack's ass was a bit smaller and tighter than her own.

She walked out, and stood in front of Clint "How do I look?" Clint smiled "Good...though they seem a bit loose about here." he grabbed the boxers, and pulled them up, wedging them between her cheeks. Fluttershy smiled eagerly "Mmm..."

Clint letted them go, leaving them wedged in her ass "Good, now try on some of the other pairs..." Fluttershy nodded, as she went to do as she was told. Each type of underwear was a bit different: Twilight's boyshorts were a bit too small, yet very stretchy, as Clint had yanked them up to her entire face. Rarity's and Sunset's lace were a bit big, but Clint had said they complimented her ass perfectly, and putted her in a bra-connection on both of them. Pinkie's and Rainbow's suprisingly were very snug, and she ended with some shoulder wedgies. Now...she was wearing the last one she had never tried before: a g-string.

She blushed, as she knew they hid nothing, and were already giving her a small wedgie. Walking out, she hugged Clint, needing his opinion "Do...you like them?" Clint patted her head "Do you like them?"

Fluttershy looked down, before shyly nodding. Clint smiled "Good...now, we're going to mix things up a bit. Stand over here, and do not move." Fluttershy nodded, as he went behind her. She felt his hand grabbing the g-string, but than she felt two metal things on the waistband...suddenly, she felt the g-string rocket into her ass, the force pulling her off her feet. Fluttershy screamed in pleasure "Aaaaaaaah! Clint..."

She felt a pair of strings brush her ass, and a band of leather stroke her sit spots...until the strings hitted her ass hard, as she squealed. Clint had used the rope to give her a thong hanging wedgie, and now was spanking her with the bull whip.

After three strikes, the whip paused, as Fluttershy moaned, needing more. Suddenly, a hard strike slammed into her butt, bouncing it around. Fluttershy gritted her teeth in pleasure, as the bull whip came back, striking her butt three times once more, leaving red lines over her rear. Than the belt smacked her ass hard once more, before the whip came back into play.

Fluttershy gritted her teeth, as the whip would strike her three times teasingly, than the belt would slap her ass, making it burst into flame. The sheer pleasure of this was blinding, that when added to the very intense hanging wedgie cutting her butt in half and her coochie, she was nearly ready to...

Clint finished it with one last slap, as her ass was now completely blood red, and hot to the touch. Fluttershy screamed, as she bursted into an orgasm, her juices spilling down her legs onto the floor.

Clint untied the rope, letting her down. Fluttershy was in a state of euphoria, as Clint chuckled, carrying her to the couch, where he leaned her over the couch arm. He pulled out some bottle with cream, and poured some into his hands, before starting to massage her rear, rubbing in the cream.

Fluttershy gasped, as the cool creamy hands came into contact with her red-hot ass, before she sighed heavenly, as the pain in her ass was fading away. A pair of hands pulled out the stretched beyond repair thong, and took it off.

Fluttershy blushed, as she stood up, naked from the waist down...and stood in the gaze of her lover "Thanks Master...that was so much fun...and it doesn't hurt anymore." Sure enough, the pain was gone, and even her reddened ass had shifted to a light pink. Clint kissed her forehead "You're welcome, slave. Now let's eat some supper and..."

They were interrupted by a phone ringing. Fluttershy recognized the tone, and paled. It was her friends...and she didn't know what to say to them.

**Sorry I took so long! Got a bit busy!**


	7. Answering

Fluttershy gulped, as she grabbed her phone, and slowly pressed the answer button "H-Hello?" Rainbow's voice spoke up "Fluttershy! How are you doing?"

Fluttershy smiled a bit "Good...I'm just okay..." Rainbow smiled "Good...and what about Clint?! Did he hurt you?! Did he touch you?!"

"Well...no..." Fluttershy said nervously. Rainbow growled "He better not...or else I'm gonna..." Clint only smirked, before taking the phone from Fluttershy "Hello Dash."

"Clint." Rainbow said bitterly. Clint only chuckled "So...how are you doing? Hanging around like the first time?" Rainbow growled "Listen here you pervert! If you lay one finger on Fluttershy, I'll rip you to shreds! Got it?!"

"Hmmph, I certainly do. After all, if you're planning to turn me into the amount of shreds your panties up in, I most certainly won't touch her." Clint said, chuckling. Fluttershy put a hand on her mouth to suppress her giggles.

Clint ended the call, hanging up on Rainbow, before turning to Fluttershy "So...I believe we had finished testing. What do you think, slave?"

Fluttershy smiled shyly "Well...it was really fun, Master..." Clint hugged her, before letting her go "Good...now you might want to put on some clothes. I don't know if you're particularly comfortable being naked from the waist down."

Fluttershy gasped, before nodding, running upstairs to get into some clothes. Clint smirked, as he turned to the kitchen "Oh, am I happy to meet you, Shy."


	8. Fun in the Woods

The next morning, Fluttershy went outside, fully dressed. She smiled, walking through the woods "It's so...amazing out here! I just love the woods...with all the cute animals."

She giggled, as she stood on a log, as she saw birds and squirrels in the trees "Could anything go wrong?" Clint approached her "Hey Shy...it certainly is beautiful."

Fluttershy smiled, as she ran to him, hugging him and kissing him. A few days ago, she was absolutely terrified of the mysterious teenager...now she trusted him with her life, her secrets and her body. And he knew that.

Clint kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her, as they kissed in the woods. Fluttershy smiled, as one of his hands grabbed her butt. Her ass was her master's plaything, to punish her in any way he saw fit.

They pulled apart, Clint's hand still on her butt. Fluttershy smiled, as she walked a bit of distance away, before bending over a stump, her ass in the air "Please, Master...I've been so naughty..."

Clint chuckled, as he walked over to her, and lifted the back of her blue dress, revealing a pink g-string "I can clearly see that. Well than, I better make sure to punish you for it."

Clint grabbed her g-string, and yanked it up hard, as Fluttershy squealed in pleasure. Clint continued tugging hard, as he noticed a branch sticking out of the top of the stump. He pulled the g-string over her head, and hooked it on the branch. Fluttershy moaned rather loudly, drool leaking out of her mouth.

Clint walked to the other side, where her bottom was pratically bare, the underwear supposed to cover it snagged on a branch. Clint raised his hand, as he began spanking her hard, making her ass jiggle "You've been so naughty..."

Fluttershy began to giggle "I'm sowwy Clint..." Clint continued spanking her hard, turning her ass red. Fluttershy squealed playfully and wiggled her butt, as her loving master punished her. Clint stopped after 5 minutes, and unhooked her g-string, letting it snap her butt.

Fluttershy giggled cutely, rubbing her bright red rear "Ouchies...thank you, Master." Clint smiled warmly, as he turned her around, and gently picked out her giant wedgie, the stretched underwear leaving a huge whale tail.

Fluttershy smiled, as the two began walking together through the woods, as she was rubbing her sore butt. Clint smiled at her "You'll be a good girl, right?"

Fluttershy nodded, as Clint smirked, as he kissed her cheek. Fluttershy beamed, as he lifted her dress, revealing her glowing butt again. He grabbed her g-string, pulling it up, as she moaned loudly.

Clint saw a low-hanging branch, and got a devious idea. He began dragging Fluttershy by her undies, as she squealed in surprise. Clint lifted her by her panties, and hooked them on the branch.

Fluttershy moaned, as she kicked her legs cutely. Clint began kissing her passionately, as the two began making out...until a loud RIIIIIIIIIIP!!! was heard, as Fluttershy fell to the ground butt-first.

Fluttershy blushed "That was...amazing...x Clint nodded "Yeah..." The two walked back to their cabin, Clint holding Fluttershy's shredded undies. Fluttershy smiled cutely. Her day had just been made perfect. All thanks to her Master.**Sorry for not posting in a while! But there you go! Soon, there is gonna be more!**


End file.
